Broken Hearts
by VampireLover411
Summary: People think of Katherine as a cold blodded monster, but really her love for the Salvatore brothers is real. BUT Elena might get in the way of that. The doppelgangers want the same thing, but you can't always get what you want in life. What will it take?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I always feel so bad for Katherine. People seem to really HATE her but have no idea what she's going through. This romance is Katherine, Damon and Stefan. You have to read! The summary says it's just Damon and Katherine, but I can't fit three characters! So it's actually Stefan too!**

Chapter 1: Dreams & Nightmares

"Your friends, your family. You sold them all out," Stefan said, the hatred of his voice echoing in my dreams.

"Without blinking," I replied. "I was looking out for myself. I will always lookout for myself." at that moment, I realized what a terrible liar I was. There were people I loved, but to protect them, the enemy had to think I didn't care about their lives. Stefan's eyes, his magical leaf green eyes, told me that so.

"No matter how hard you try to hide your humanity, it always finds a way in," this was a different voice. Not mysterious and broading. But beautiful and dangerous. Damon stood in front of me now. I had no idea where I was, but my accent was thick, and my torso could not breathe at all from the ancient silky midnight black corset dress I was wearing. 1864...but the Salvatore brothers were both vampires now.

"Sometimes I let it," my Bulgarian accent whispered shakily. One cool, wet tear slid down my cheek shockingly. No...Katerina Petrova did not cry. For I only cared for myself, as everyone saw me as the hateful monster who loved enforcing pain.

Icy blue eyes changed to familiar dark brown.

"Mother..." I said softly. She smiled sadly and wiped a tear with her thumb. She looked the same, the last time I saw her. Long graying hair and a warm smile.

"My Katerina, move on from the past, and start a new life in the future. Your family has not disgraced you." her voice had an even stronger accent than mine. Her voice reminded me of Bulgaria, my home. Where everything was alright. Her form faded away gracefully as-as I appeared in front of me. No, not me. Elena. The only difference was her straight hair; mine was curly.

"You still have family, Katherine," Elena assured. She smiled. Her smile was beautiful. I was beautiful.

"Last time I checked, Klaus killed them all." Elena shook her chocolate head.

"Klaus didn't kill me," she said curtly.

"You think me and you are family?" I demanded.

"I know we are. We both know you don't believe you have no one left." Then she faded away. Part of me knew she was right.

Then I woke up from the horrible dream, breathing hard, and still crying. It was horrible because no one cared about me like that. Not anymore. I looked around and remembered I was staying at the Marquette hotel in a queen sized bed. Still dark out too. No human could hear the crickets cheerfully chirping their music. I wiped my eyes-still probably caked with makeup, and cried myself to an empty, sleepless dream. Sometimes, it was better to ignore your dreams. Especially the ones about love; Love was only a distraction.

_THAT MORNING…_

I sat up groggily and wiped my eyes to a blinding light. Crap, it was morning already, and even though I had probably slept for what felt like days, my body told me to stay in my warm, comfy bed. It _was _pretty comfortable though; nice plush violet pillows and metallic indigo bed sheets. All it took was some compulsion to get the lady at the front desk of the hotel to get me the most expensive room they had for free. I was _not _gonna sleep in some cheap, used room. The people here had just finished redesigning this room so the smell of lavender paint was still a little fresh. Could be darker, but I guess I couldn't complain about everything.

I dragged myself out of bed not so gently landing on the carpet with a loud _thud_.

"Housekeeping!" came the shrill voice from behind my hotel door.

"Go away!" Instead the lady freaking _knocked_ on my door. "Do you not understand English? I said leave!" It may have been rude but she took the hint and left. I got up and went the bathroom, splashing some cold water on my face. My skin was a little pale and my hair was a mess. Hmm…if I take quick 20 minute shower, curl my hair and get dressed I might be able to make it the Salvatore mansion before the brothers do. To be honest, I kind of missed them. Even the little brat, Elena Gilbert who had absolutely no taste in fashion or hair. I mean who just has their hair flat and drab? The girl seriously needed to add some curl or waves to her hair.

AFTERWARDS…

After my shower I smelled like peaches and vanilla. Yum. My favorite scent. I towel dried my hair, quickly curled it to perfection and got dressed. I had so many clothes it was hard to decide but I knew my sky high black stack heels were gorgeous and went with any outfit. I made sure to wear my best leg hugging designer jeans. Didn't have much time for makeup. Ha! As if _I _even needed it. But still, I swiped on some mascara, a bit of kohl and my favorite bloody red lip gloss.

_Good enough to eat. _I thought, puckering up my lips. Time to surprise the lovely Salvatore boys. This would get messy real fast.

**A/N: I know all my first chapters are short. But I wanted to make up for the super long delay on "Love Game", a story about a possible romance between Anna and Damon. I have the third chapter almost finished so don't worry. I'll try to get the second chapter of this out too as soon as I can. I haven't really been working on "The Witch and The Vampire" but Bamon is a much better pairing on TV then the book, so a story about that will coming out soon too WITH Klaus and Caroline romance as well o.O Elena isn't my fave character on TVD, she's pretty selfish and hypocritical so she'll definitely get what she deserves in that upcoming story! The pairing of Delena really bores me so none of that!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the awesome reviews!**

Chapter 2: Blood and Surprises

Third Person

She looked like a dark goddess as she raced through the shadows, chocolate hair flowing behind her and face set with a determined look. Anyone with eyes could see she was beautiful and deadly. Katherine slowed down a bit; she looked like a casual pedestrian now taking a walk. Passerby's smiled at her and went on with their lives. Once again, with graceful moves, she was running so fast it was a blur.

Finally, she reached the Salvatore mansion and stood still. She listened and knew well that both the brothers were inside along with their precious Elena.

Perfect. She thought. And it didn't matter that the house was in Elena's name. She was the doppelgänger therefore ancestors didn't need an invitation. Katherine pressed her back to the side of the house just after ringing the doorbell. She expected it to open, and expected one of them to find her. She was a clever girl.

Just like she planned, Damon found her hiding and angrily pinned her to the ground.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I think I like you on top of me Damon, wanna take this inside?" she purred. Damon growled. Katherine was a little confused. He sounded like he cared about her on the phone when their attempt to kill Klaus failed.

"Is this any way to welcome your guest?" she said sarcastically. Without a blink, she threw him off of her and raced inside. Stefan was there, sitting on the couch drinking bourbon. He glanced up sharply when he saw her.

Stefan didn't react the same way as Damon though.

"What are you doing here?" he asked grey-green orbs wide in surprise.

"That's a very popular question today my dear," Katherine answered very annoyed. She eyed the familiar home just as Damon burst in.

"Katherine," he spat.

"Calm down Damon," Stefan ordered with no emotion. "You don't have to pretend to hate her right now." Damon frowned but said nothing. Katherine smirked, a habit she got from the oldest Salvatore brother.

He straightened himself and said, "Want to tell us while you're here?" She sighed. Maybe she shouldn't have been so rough earlier; this would make things a lot harder later on.

"Well believe it not, I missed my favorite vampires," she said softly with a light grin. Damon snickered.

"I told you to take care of yourself, not us." His expression was softer though, she noticed.

"Hear me out?" she mumbled sarcastically.

"Should we trust you?" Stefan spoke quietly.

"Or should we just kick you out?" Damon smirked with his bad boy grin.

Katherine raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

"You forget sweetheart, I'm much older than you," she shot back brushing past him. She looked around the mansion and could definitely hear a human heartbeat coming from upstairs.

"I see Elena's here," she stated casually. She noticed they were watching her every move which made her laugh.

"I'm not gonna do anything sheesh," she stepped in front of Stefan and placed her hand on his chest, letting her fingers trail downwards. He grabbed her hand firmly leaned in.

"Stop. I'm not here to play games." She snatched her hand away.

"Neither am I. Just listen before you start accusations." She plopped herself in the spot where Stefan was sitting and made herself comfortable.

"Why don't you invite the lovely Elena down stairs," Katherine suggested. Damon's icy blue eyes narrowed.

"I'm sure she'd be more than glad to see you," he commented. Ignoring the sarcasm, Katherine stood up and called, "Elena!" Immediately, both the vampire covered her mouth.

"What are you doing?" Damon hissed. But Elena was already downstairs. She saw Katherine and paled.

"Katherine," she whispered.

"Hey _twin!_" the vampire Petrova titled her head. "I see you still have the boring straight hair," she noted. Elena frowned and glanced at Stefan, then Damon.

"What do you want? I thought you were on the run from Klaus."

"Yeah well, things change. I'm actually here to give you a warning." The human Petrova took a step forward.

"A warning?" _This is the good part. _Katherine thought.

"Back in 1415, I had a sister a year younger than me. Klaus killed her for revenge, but she's still alive. She's a vampire." Elena's eyes widened in surprise.

"How is that possible?"

"When the doppelganger has a sibling, whatever supernatural creature they are, it transfers to that sibling. Klaus didn't realize that by killing her, he started the vampire change. She's been around just as long as I have. And she's coming back for revenge." Katherine watched as Elena closed her eyes, and then opened them.

"Does that mean she's my sister too?" the words finally came out. Katherine nodded.

"Her name is Alexandria Petrova."

"Wait a minute," Damon interrupted. "What does this mean? Why are you telling us?"

"My sister has waited over 500 years to gain the strength she'll need to defeat Klaus. She's coming to Mystic falls. _But _it's the blood of the _human _doppelganger that will make her stronger than him. She's coming to kill you. A fine time to use your boyfriends for protection." Katherine twirled her hair and Elena gasped.

"So _my _sister is coming to kill me?"

"She's lying," Stefan said abruptly.

"I wish I was," Katherine retorted. This was going to be hard. Trying to get the Salvatore men and stop her sister from killing the doppelganger. Alexandria was just as deceiving as Katerina herself and would stop at nothing to get what she wanted.

"Well! I gave y'all the message. Enjoy yourself. I'll be back. Toodles." With a sly wave of her manicured hand, she vanished.

Elena sat down slowly, eyes watering.

"Think she's telling the truth?" Stefan murmured to his brother.

"Unfortunately, no." Damon settled himself next to Elena.

"Everything will be ok," he assured.

"Since when do you care? I mean you're running around with evil blood slut!" she snapped using the name Caroline had once said. Damon looked shocked.

"And you," she glared at Stefan.

"Since you obviously don't give a crap about anything anymore, why should you be involved?" She stood up, grabbed her button down jacket sitting on the table, and stormed out. Katherine made not have lied, but her plan was working out perfectly.

**A/N: Short again, I know! Next one will be longer and not lazy! I'm still a little rusty when it comes to writing so sorry! Please review!**


End file.
